Gratitude
by mazikeenpendragon
Summary: Sharon Grant pays a visit to Josslyn upon learning she helped get Nelle arrested


**Gratitude**

 **Summary: Sharon Grant pays a visit to Josslyn upon learning she helped get Nelle arrested**

 **A/N: This is something I truly believed should've happened. We don't even know if Sharon knows that her brother's murderer was caught or what she's feeling.**

Josslyn Jacks swung the door open with her brow furrowed to meet the gaze of a woman she only knew from some pictures.

Sharon Grant stood there, dressed in a much too expensive dress suit, rings glinting on her fingers. She gave a trembling smile at the sight of the teenage girl. "Are you Josslyn Jacks?" She asked softly, voice raspy.

The blonde nodded carefully. "Yeah. You're Sharon Grant, right? Zack Grant's sister? I looked him up after finding out what Nelle did. There were pictures of you two."

Sharon swallowed hard, tears filling her eyes at her brother's name. She nodded. "Yes." She whispered. "I'm sorry for dropping by so unexpectedly. I just...got a call a few days ago about Nelle being arrested. I came to Port Charles and went to the police station. Detective Chase informed me that you helped catch Nelle."

Josslyn smiled and led the woman into the living room. "She was trying to escape. The guards that were guarding her hospital room left for a few minutes and she took the time to sneak out. I saw her and followed her to the docks."

The older woman reached out to take the teen's hands as they sat on the sofa. "Thank you. I'm glad that my brother's killer was finally caught. You did the thing I wish I could've."

The teen frowned. "I'm sorry about your brother. I looked Zack up. I was curious about him. He seemed like such an amazing man." She said carefully, thinking of the young man with dark, curling hair, lightly tanned skin, bright hazel eyes, and a brilliant and friendly smile. The young man described as charitable, friendly, smart, and athletic by everyone interviewed and in every article she'd found.

Sharon smiled. "Oh, he was. He was so kind. He'd help anyone who needed it. Even as a child. I remember a time when he found out a boy in his class had lost everything in a house fire. He immediately begged our parents to take him shopping to get the boy some clothes and toys. He was only about five at the time. And there were so many times he saw stray dogs and cats and would sneak them into our house. When he saw Nelle, I think he bought into her good girl act and saw another poor soul he could help."

"He sounds wonderful. I wish I could've met him." Josslyn looked down. "For awhile, I trusted Nelle. I _had_ to. I mean...she's the reason I'm alive. Her kidney saved me. I didn't want to believe that my donor could be this horrible person. But then I had to face facts and I saw how much she hurt my mother and my brother."

"Zackary heard her tale of her father selling her kidney and how horrible he was to her and he wanted to save her. He got so mad when I tried to implore him to see that she wasn't the person he believed her to be." Sharon's voice was tinged with regret as she recalled the screaming match she and her brother had gotten into. She should've controlled herself better. Fear and frustration had taken hold of her emotions and made her act out however.

Josslyn sighed. "He sounds like he was stubborn. I can understand it. Part of why I put my trust in Nelle so much and refused to see the type of person she truly was is because of what my father did to her. I thought that I owed her. I still feel bad for the person she used to be. And part of me still cares about her. It's hard to just shut those feelings off even if I despise her now."

"You still managed to do the right thing." Sharon answered. "That's far more than most people." She patted Josslyn's hands. "I just had to come and thank you. I'm glad you didn't lose your brother like I lost mine."

Josslyn stood up when Sharon did to lead her out of this house. "Well thanks for visiting. It was nice talking to someone about all of this."

The woman smiled back. "It really is. You live a good life."

And with a final goodbye, Josslyn shut the door.


End file.
